heat
by samarie
Summary: the team is stuck offworld on a sweltering planet. when john and teyla get separated from the group, the heat does strange things... sheyla, my first SGA fic


_this is my first Atlantis fic, and therefore my first john/teyla. I hope it comes out ok..._

_disclaimer: sadly, I own neither atlantis nor the characters. pout I just play with them a little, so please don't sue, you won't get much anyways. :-)_

_hope ya like it_

* * *

"Come on, Rodney! There has to be something you can do to fix this. It's so damn hot!" 

"Why thank you, Colonel- I hadn't noticed the sweltering heat," Rodney replied, dripping sarcasm.

"Funny, McKay. Seriously, though, there has to be some way to cool this place down a little," John said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

They had been on this planet for only half a day when a second sun had risen, bringing the temperatures up rapidly. To make matters worse, they were over a mile from the gate, and it was too hot to walk back. They were stuck in an old outpost, forced to sit and wait it out.

"I am working on it, Sheppard. It would really help if you weren't constantly pestering me."

"Fine, I'll stop. We'll be over here if you need anything," he replied pointing.

Rodney barely noticed, and simply grunted without turning around.

John walked back across the dark room to rejoin Ronon and Teyla. "How is it going, Colonel?" She asked quietly while fanning herself.

"He's working on it, told me to leave him alone," John explained as he sat down.

"Great- so we just get to sit here and sweat then?" Ronon exclaimed, standing up to pace.

"You'll be cooler if you don't move around as much," John stated.

"I know, but I hate being stuck, not being able to do anything!"

"We all understand, Ronon," Teyla said calmingly. "We all are uncomfortable, but there is nothing we can do yet. We must wait for Rodney to fix the problem, or the outside conditions to improve."

He simply glanced at her, then started to walk away saying he needed to move around. John called after him to keep in radio range, then let him go. "He'll be fine eventually. How are you doing?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I will be fine, Colonel. There were some very hot seasons on Athos. It is just as Ronon said, it is unsettling to just sit and do nothing."

John nodded, and then stood up, holding a hand out to her. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. This is a big place, let's check it out."

"Very well." Teyla took his offered hand, and stood up.

"Hey, McKay, we are going to leave you alone and go exploring."

Rodney acknowledged them with a wave of his hand, and continued working, so they headed out of the large main room.

Ronon had gone left out of the door, so they decided to go right, and give the Satedan some peace to vent his frustrations.

"What do you think this outpost was used for, Colonel?"

"Who knows? These guys seemed to like building them, though. I'm sure Rodney will be able to figure it out. Must be some reason they felt the need to build one on such a miserable planet," he remarked as they paused to look out a window and view the roasting planet.

"I suppose they had their reasons," she agreed. "I hope once Rodney fixes the internal temperature controls we will be able to explore more and possibly find something of use for Atlantis."

"I hope so too." He glanced out the window once more, and they continued walking through the halls. After a few minutes, they came to a room, and stepped back as the door opened on its own. "That was weird," John said as he peered in. "I thought Rodney said all the power was down."

"Perhaps he got some of the systems back up," Teyla suggested. She stood in the doorway looking in, and gasped as cold air suddenly rushed out at them. "It appears he has fixed it."

The lights in the room came on, and they stepped in together, looking around. It looked like many of the rooms on Atlantis, and could have easily been mistaken for a lab there. "Hey, McKay, thanks for fixing the A/C," John said into his comm.

"What? I didn't fix anything yet. Are you delirious, Sheppard?"

"What do you mean you didn't fix it? Teyla and I are in a lab that is fully functioning right now. If you didn't fix it--" He cut off as the door behind them slid shut, closing them in.

"Sheppard?"

"The door just closed, hold on." He went to the door and waved his hands in front of the crystals. Nothing. He tried a few more times before giving up. "The door is stuck, Rodney. Any ideas how we are going to get out of here?"

"Well, what did you do to it?" he asked, exasperated.

"I didn't do anything, McKay! The door opened, the lights and air came on, we went in, the door closed, and it won't open."

"Is everything still on?"

John started to reply when everything shut down, and the room went dark. "Not anymore, they all just shut off."

"Great," Rodney said sarcastically. "Which way did you go?" When John told him, he grabbed his bag and walked off in their direction.

A minute later, they heard a knocking on the door, followed by his voice. "Is this is?"

"Yea. And not to rush you, but it is getting rather warm in here."

"Of course; it's always something, isn't it?" He began examining the control crystals outside the room. "Everything looks fine from here, except for the lack of power. I don't know why the power would instantly come on, then shut down again. You're sure you didn't touch anything?"

"Yes, Rodney! I didn't touch anything! Now just get us out of here, please?"

"I am working on it; just hold your horses, will you?"

"Thank you Rodney," Teyla said politely, hoping to calm both men. She turned to John. "You know as well as I that rushing him accomplishes nothing. We are stuck, and will have to remain that way until he fixes it," she stated.

John sighed, then sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "You're right. I just can't believe I was stupid enough to just walk in here like that. Sorry I got you stuck with me."

She came over and sat by him, touching his shoulder. "Do not apologize, John. I can think of worse situations," She said, smiling lightly.

John stared at her, surprised she called him by his name offworld. _I had to fight to get her to do it on Atlantis_ he thought. "True. At least we have some company," he said finally, and smiled back. "I hope he gets to it soon though, it is getting really warm." He wiped his hand across his forehead again.

"Yes it is." She picked up a small flat object and began fanning herself with it.

"How's it going, McKay?" John called a few minutes later.

"I can't get access here. I am going to have to go back to the control room and keep trying to get access to the systems there. I'm sorry, it could be awhile," he replied apologetically.

"It's ok, Rodney. It's not your fault; just do the best you can."

"Ok, I'll keep in touch." They heard him walk off, and were left in silence again.

"I really am sorry, Teyla. It was my dumb idea to come exploring, and got us stuck in here."

"I meant what I said before." She put down her makeshift fan and looked at him sternly. "It is not your fault. I chose to come with you, and entered this room by my choice. We will be fine; Rodney will find a way to free us." After this, she resumed her fanning, and John found another object and began doing the same.

A few minutes later, he tossed it down on table, startling Teyla. He got up and began exploring the room.

"Colonel?"

"I figured that I may as well check out our little prison while we're here," he explained.

Teyla watched as he paced the room, looking at objects on tables and counters, picking them up then discarding them moments later. "Looks kind of like Rodney's lab on Atlantis," he said. "Too bad he isn't stuck here; he'd be having a ball."

"John, please sit down. You are wearing yourself out doing this."

He stared at her for a second, then relented. "You're right, this is pointless." He walked back over and sat by her. He then proceeded to take off his vest, and tossed it down. "We should probably make ourselves more comfortable. He bent over and removed his boots and socks and added them to his vest on the floor.

Teyla did the same. "If we are stuck for too long, we may be forced to remove more," she said gently.

John's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her undressing in front of him. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

"What is the matter, Colonel? Is the thought of my body that unappealing to you?" she teased.

"W-what? N-no! Of course not. I mean, uh, I just hope we aren't stuck for very long," he sputtered quickly. Smooth, John, real smooth!

Teyla laughed at his embarrassment. "Is the rest of your culture as uncomfortable with nudity as you?"

"Well, some of- -Hey, wait a second! I am not uncomfortable with nudity!"

"Of course you are not, that is why your face is so red now?"

"I'm just hot!" he exclaimed, getting flustered. "Here, I'll prove it." He stood, and quickly pulled off damp shirt. "There, does that prove I'm not uncomfortable?"

Teyla just stared at him for a brief moment. She had seen him shirtless before, but those times he was injured, and she wasn't paying attention to his body. Now she had time to take him in, and she did just that. "Now don't you feel better?" she teased.

"Much. Now how about you?" he prodded. "Unless _you_ are uncomfortable."

Instead of answering, Teyla reached down to her top, and began unlacing it. After she finished, she let it fall to the floor, revealing a simple bra. "Of course not. On Athos, we do not have a problem with our bodies." She noticed him gaping at her. "Are you ok, Colonel?"

"F-fine."

"If you say so. Now what do we do? Just sit and wait some more?"

Staring at his teammate, John's head filled with many naughty ideas. _I could think of a few things to do_ "Get a grip, John," he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. Just thinking."

"Ok." She went back to the table, and resumed fanning herself. After a minute or so, she begin fiddling with her hair, holding it off her neck. John watched her, then looked around the room for a moment before spotting what he wanted. He walked over to a table, and picked up something.

Walking over, he stepped behind her and pulled her hair up with the string he found. After that, he sat beside her, took his fan, and began to cool her with it. "How's that"

"Much better. Thank you." She smiled gratefully, letting the cool breeze rush over her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cooling sensation. He stopped suddenly, causing her to open her eyes. He was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Colonel? Are you feeling-"

She was cut off sharply as he leaned in and captured her mouth with his in a hard kiss.

Startled at first, she began to relax after a moment and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. She let out a low moan, and he pulled away quickly.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It must be the heat or something. I just wasn't thinking," he rambled rapidly. He moved to get up, ashamed by his actions.

"John, please, do not apologize," she started, getting up as well. "It is fine, I am not upset."

"Really? Because, to be honest, I really don't regret it."

"Good, then I will not regret doing this," she replied, and stepped in front of him.

"Teyla?" He looked at her, confused, then was completely shocked as she pulled him down into a kiss.

He recovered much quicker than she had, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as she held him tightly as the kiss became more passionate. Moving swiftly, John had turned them around, and pressed her up against the wall. As he did, he dropped his lips to her neck, and began kissing and nibbling at her, causing her to moan again. "You taste so good!" he mumbled against her. Their hands continued their explorations of each other's bodies, and soon her hand found his pants.

He gasped sharply as she found the button, and undid it, sliding her hand across his waist.

Unable to continue standing, he lifted her up, carried her to the table, and laid her on it.

Once there, he positioned himself atop her, and continued kissing her. "I've wanted you for so long, Teyla," he said in between kisses, breathing heavily.

"I have felt the same, John, for so long," she revealed. They resumed kissing, and were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the door slide open. There was a loud sound, and they both quickly looked to the door.

There was Rodney and Ronon standing there, both staring in shock. Rodney had dropped his bag, and that created the noise they had heard.

They rapidly moved and reached for discarded clothes, then turned to face their astonished teammates. Nobody spoke for a moment, and then Ronon broke the silence finally.

"I told you that you two were gonna hook up."

* * *

_Well? whatcha think? good, bad, let me know please. again, this is my first atlantis fic, so please be kind_


End file.
